After Alaska
by sangreal7
Summary: Sequel to 'The Rest of the Story'. Derek and Penelope's relationship develops after Alaska. M/G. M-rated for later chapters. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back with the sequel to '**_**The Rest of the Story'**_**. We pick up right after the end of that story, so if you haven't before, you might really want to read that one first. This'll make lots more sense that way :) **

**I'm using the episode "**_**The Internet is Forever**_**" in this story. Needless to say, SPOILERS ahead. Also, I have assumed roughly a two week gap between the events in **_**"Exit Wounds"**_** and those in **_**"The Internet is Forever"**_**. I could not find anything in the canon that gave me a definite time line, and the one week between episodes wouldn't work, so I chose a time line that works best for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)  
**

* * *

In just three days, it would be two weeks. Two whole weeks would have gone by since the events in Franklin, Alaska. While Penelope could easily say that they probably ranked as the best two weeks of her life thus far, she would probably admit that they had also been two of the most frustrating ones.

Since returning from Alaska, she and Derek had spent practically every free moment they had together. There had been no major cases to take her Adonis away from her. Instead the time had been full of phone consultations with police departments, custodial interviews – all nearby, reams of paperwork and on Penelope's part, several critical updates that kept her tied to her lair for the majority of the work day.

She sighed as she spun around in her chair to face the doorway. Any minute now …

"Hey Baby Girl. You ready?" Her best friend and the love of her life walked through her doorway like clockwork, as he had done every single day he was in the office during the last two weeks.

"Always ready for you, my super sexy agent." An involuntary grin crossed her lips.

Closing the door behind him, Derek strode over, bent down and planted his lips firmly against Penelope's. Raising her arms to twine them around his neck, she responded eagerly, kissing him back hard. She stood up suddenly and, moving with him when he stumbled backwards, pressed her entire body against his. Neither of them broke the kiss and Derek's arms came up to draw her more tightly against him.

When he finally pulled away from her embrace, they were both flushed and breathing hard.

"Coffee." Derek gasped out, taking a step backward.

"I think I'd prefer chocolate." She pouted at him, inhaling deeply then breaking into a saucy grin, "Especially my chocolate god of a man."

"Nu-uh. Behave woman!" Derek had gotten his breath back, and was standing back with both hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans, staring at the vision in a yellow dress standing before him. "That's as much as you're getting while we're at work. Now come on, the others are waiting in the break room."

Derek turned, opened the door and stepped out, holding the door open for Penelope. After a moment to fix her lip gloss, she followed, her expression betraying none of the confusion plaguing her mind.

That was pretty much how it had been since they'd been back. From Derek, she was getting all of his attention, all of his free time, lots of intense, steamy kisses … and not a whole lot else. They had yet to take their relationship to that significant other level.

* * *

Penelope was back at her desk after spending twenty minutes chatting with JJ and Emily over break-room coffee as Spencer regaled Morgan with some obscure facts about genetic predisposition to murder. Every so often, Morgan had caught Penelope's eye and grinned or winked at her, never letting her forget that he was thinking about her.

He never made her doubt that he loved her. Though they had each shared those three little words, for the first time in her life, Penelope did not need to hear them to feel that she was totally and utterly loved.

As her fingers flew over the keyboard, methodically applying updates to her babies, her mind wandered to the time she and Derek had spent together over the past couple of weeks. They'd gone out to dinner several times, to places where they'd been before as friends. It was interesting how the same restaurants took on a whole new patina when Derek had her hand tucked into his across a table bathed in soft lighting, and when feeding her a bite of his food turned into a reason to stroke a finger across her lips. Penelope smiled to herself as she remembered.

In another moment however, the smile faded, as she thought about the end of those nights. Inevitably, Derek would take Penelope home – always her apartment, never his home – kiss her senseless, and then … leave.

They had had movie nights, either at her place or his, where they had kissed and conducted marathon make-out sessions on the couch, sometimes missing much of the movie. They had gone for long walks and talked more than ever. In fact, they had spent at least a part of every day of those two weeks together, not counting work.

And yet, they had not spent a single night in the same place since they'd been together. She could not fault what he had said the night they had returned from Alaska. He didn't want to rush things; wanted to show her that he was serious and in it forever – that she wasn't a conquest.

The problem was that Derek didn't understand that she already knew all of that. She wasn't the same Penelope she used to be – letting her low self-esteem, or her fears, dictate her actions. As far as she was concerned, it was past time to take this relationship into the bedroom. Penelope was more than ready to show her Hot Stuff a good morning. Several good mornings, in fact. And afternoons and … oh hell, she was getting carried away again!

Like the proverbial bell, coming to save her from her sexy thoughts about her man, there was a knock at the office door, and JJ entered with several files in her hands.

"Hey Garcia, can you check into these women for me?"

"New case?" Penelope swung around in her chair to face her friend.

"Yeah, we've got three missing women in Boise." JJ sounded anxious, as she moved next to Penelope who was already reaching for the files. "The local police have nothing … and the crime scenes were clean."

She leaned back against the desk behind her as Penelope shot her a mock cross look for hovering, and continued, "None of them were reported missing for three days, and there's no indication how the unsub is finding them. I thought maybe you could find something that might link them."

"Well, let me work my magic and I'll let you know what I find." Pen replied, already keying in names into one of the systems not being updated. "If these ladies are anywhere in cyberspace … I'll find them."

"Oh, I know you will." JJ was about to leave. "Once you've …"

"Wait!" Penelope interrupted her, flapping one hand excitedly. "Look at this!"

She had already located social networking sites for all three of the victims, and was surprised to see how much activity they each had listed.

JJ sank down slowly in the nearest chair, "Wow! That's … a lot of stuff."

After several minutes of reviewing the data on the screen, JJ asked Penelope to send her the data. "I'm going to put the briefing together. Meet us in the conference room in thirty minutes?"

"No problem."

As Penelope began to organize the data to send to JJ, her thoughts returned to Derek and her current … problem. She knew that this case would take the team away for a while. It would be their first separation since they had begun dating.

Well, the time apart would allow her to plan. It was time to take matters into her own hands. Penelope smiled to herself. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I may be a little wicked, but I'm not cruel … so I will tell you here that it will be a couple of chapters at least before you get to find out what Penelope decided to do. 

**What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews, favourites and alerts ... you guys are wonderful! ****Sorry this chapter took so long, but sometimes RL gets in the way.**

**Some SPOILERS for Exit Wounds and The Internet is Forever. I tried a slightly different format for the next couple of chapters. On many TV series, when a couple finally gets together, there's often an episode where they flash back to earlier moments in their history. I wanted to imitate that idea for this story, telling the story of the two weeks in flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

On the BAU jet heading to Idaho, Morgan had just finished reviewing with Prentiss the paucity of information available on the abduction sites. He could hear Rossi, Reid and JJ discussing the abduction victims, but there was nothing else he and Prentiss could do until they actually arrived in Boise. As that was still almost two and a half hours away, Morgan popped his headphones in and leaned his head back against the seat.

Inevitably, his thoughts drifted back to two weeks ago, when his life had changed. Once more, he was standing outside a small tavern in the chilled afternoon air of Franklin, Alaska.

_**Flashback**_

_Derek felt that he could not possibly get enough of kissing Penelope. It was as though the moment his heart finally figured out that the only lips he should ever have been kissing were hers, said heart had also decided that being permanently attached to them was no bad idea, in case his idiot head decided to get in the way again._

_Whatever the reason, neither of them could seem to stop. Each time they made an effort to stop, either he or Penelope would drift forward again, and their lips would meet eagerly once more._

_While there was passion shifting restlessly beneath the surface, eager to be let loose, their kisses weren't really passionate ones. Instead, they were loving, full of the entrancing power of the incredible feelings flowing through them both._

_Derek didn't feel that words were even necessary. He knew without a doubt that Penelope loved him with her whole heart. It was more than just her kisses. It was in the way that she held him to her. For she was no longer just being held in his arms. She was just as much holding him. One of her hands was behind his neck, actually cradling his head. It never moved but to stroke softly when he bent his head to hers. The other hand was wrapped about his waist, having crept under his heavy jacket, and was tracing smooth circles against the warmth of his back. It was oddly comforting – and humbling when he recognized how much his Baby Girl gave of herself in everything she did, and that this was no different. He counted himself so very fortunate that she was willing to share so much of herself with him. _

_Oh, how he loved this woman in his arms! He had never been in love with anyone before, yet now he recognized that he had been in love with her for years. At that moment, he silently promised himself that he would do everything he possibly could to be worthy of her love._

_Cradling her close, he was bending to capture her lips again, watching her warm brown eyes close in anticipation, when a slight movement flickered in the corner of his eye. Not wanting to startle her, he touched his lips to hers, but instead of deepening the kiss, he spoke against her mouth. _

"_Don't look now, sweetheart, but I think we have an audience."_

_Naturally, Penelope's immediate reaction was to lean away from him … and look. Instantly, she blushed a furious red that Derek was amused to realize almost matched her hair. _

_JJ and Emily were staring unabashedly at them, wearing identical smirks. Reid was trying not to stare and wearing a blush that probably rivaled hers and Hotch was just walking away from the group. They knew he had to have seen. Only Rossi was not in view._

_Suddenly, Penelope grinned widely up at Derek and said mischievously, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about how to tell the team!"_

_Derek's shout of surprised laughter started Penelope giggling. Then he kissed the top of her head and said, eyes twinkling at her, "Shall we go and face the music then, Goddess?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, he gently disentangled himself from her embrace, and taking her hand in his, they walked towards their waiting friends. _

_As they closed the distance, they noted that Hotch was back with Rossi in tow. The senior agents both wore conspiratorial grins, and Derek knew that Rossi had been told. _

_Derek was acutely aware of Penelope's warm fingers wrapped tightly in his own. His thumb stroked a rhythm against her hand that he meant to be soothing, but suddenly, she squeezed his hand to make him stop. He looked down at her in surprise for an instant, but when she met his gaze, he saw the heat in hers and grinned exultantly. Penelope shook her head as he raised their joined hands to his lips to bestow a tender kiss to the spot. _

_Arriving at the group, Derek asked casually, "Ready to go, guys?"_

_Rossi raised one eyebrow and said pointedly, "Shouldn't we be asking you that?"_

_Then, before anyone else could comment, he continued, "Tell me Morgan, what are you doing? Working on wife number one?"_

_With a wicked smirk, he turned to walk away. Amid the general laughter his comment had caused, the rest of the team headed to the various vehicles to begin the long trip back to Quantico._

_Derek walked with Penelope to the side of the tavern to complete the packing up of the satellite equipment. They worked silently and swiftly. There was no need for words between them. He knew she felt the same eagerness to be away from this place, as beautiful as it was._

"_You alright there, Baby Girl?" Derek murmured softly to her, as he opened the car door for her._

"_Just fine, handsome, just fine." She smiled up at him happily._

_**End Flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys have been really great with your lovely reviews. Here we go with the next chapter. Some SPOILERS for Exit Wounds and The Internet is Forever. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

Penelope sat in her office lost in thought. The team had not long arrived in Boise, and she knew that they would need the information she could provide as soon as possible. It was frustrating however, because she was trying to track the unsub through a bewildering array of proxy servers, trying to pinpoint where his signal might originate from. It was a time-consuming process, but she was narrowing it down one proxy at a time, moving across the globe. There were so many though!

The simultaneous ringing of two of her lines about fifteen minutes ago, as both Hotch and Morgan tried to reach her, made her mind drift back to their return from Alaska two weeks ago. After juggling both calls, telling Hotch that she had nothing tangible yet, and assuring Morgan that she was fine, she found herself remembering the trip home.

_**Flashback**_

_As the team walked across the tarmac in Anchorage to the BAU jet, Morgan stopped for a moment to adjust the equipment on the luggage trolley he was pushing. Penelope walked on ahead, not noticing that Rossi had caught up with her until he spoke quietly next to her._

"_Sorry about the wisecrack, Kitten. I wasn't trying to embarrass you."_

"_It's okay Sir." Even as she said the words, there was still the hint of a blush on Penelope's cheeks. Rossi just nodded at her and walked on, sparing her any further discomfiture. She was grateful. That man had the uncanny luck to be aware of some of her most private moments! Well at least this time he didn't see anything._

_Penelope had really only been a little embarrassed by Rossi's comment. She was actually mostly grateful that it had removed the need for either her or Derek to say anything. She however, did not miss the looks thrown her way by JJ and Emily. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do._

_By the time all the equipment and bags were on board, Penelope was curled up on the long seat at the back of the plane. Her legs were tucked under her and her head was propped on one hand as she stared blankly ahead. She did look up though when Derek slid onto the seat next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulder to draw her closer to him._

_Dropping a little kiss to her forehead, he asked quietly, "Everything okay?"_

"_Mmm, yes handsome. I'm just thinking a little too hard."_

"_It'll get better sweetheart, I promise." Derek murmured the words against her temple. _

"_It's better already." Penelope smiled, and then turned her head to look Derek in his eyes. "You're here."_

_There was sweet conviction in her voice, and Derek slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. He didn't deepen the kiss, and Penelope knew he was mindful of the rest of the team casting covert glances at them._

_Once they had taken off, they got the okay to turn their regular cell phones back on. The instant Penelope turned her phone on, it began to ring. She looked down at the display and simply pressed the button to ignore the call. _

_No sooner had she done that however, and dropped the phone onto the seat next to her, than it began to chime incessantly with the dual-tone chime of her text message indicator. When she looked at the screen in astonishment, it was to see an endless stream of text messages filling up the small display – all of them from Kevin. _

_When Derek squeezed her arm to get her attention, Penelope simply raised the offending piece of technology so that he could see. It was still chiming intently, and then the chimes were interrupted by the ring tone again. Once more, Penelope ignored the call. Seconds after she did, it began to ring again. By now, everyone was looking in their direction, and Penelope began to feel distinctly akin to a specimen under a microscope. It was not a pleasant feeling. _

_Derek had been watching her closely all the time. Suddenly, he reached over, took the ringing phone from her hand and never looking away from her eyes, shut the phone off. As the others turned back to their previous tasks, Derek spoke, so quietly that only she could hear him._

"_You can deal with that when we get home." He laced his fingers through hers. "We'll do this however you want to baby – either I can be there when you talk to him, or not. But even if you don't want me in the room, I promise I'll be nearby. Okay?"_

_Penelope leaned her head on Derek's shoulder. "Thank you."_

_Derek cuddled her closer to him, one hand absentmindedly stroking her shoulder, while the other was still interlaced with her own. They were speaking quietly to each other for a while when a shadow fell over them. Penelope looked up to see JJ and Emily standing in front of them, identical wide grins on both their faces._

"_Hey Morgan," Emily's grin got wider, if that was even humanly possible. "I think you need to go talk to Reid … or something."_

_Morgan looked up and raised one eyebrow at the raven-haired agent standing in front of them, one hand cocked jauntily on her hip._

"_Go on … now would be nice." She smirked at him again and JJ and Penelope both giggled._

_Morgan turned back to Penelope, unlacing his fingers from hers in order to tip her chin up slightly. His thumb stroked over her cheek._

"_Okay Baby Girl, I'm gonna leave you to your girl talk." _

_Penelope saw the teasing glint in his eyes a split second before his lips caught hers in a deep, sweet and drugging kiss. Then he eased back, pressing gentle kisses to her swollen lips until she caught herself again. Derek grinned mischievously at her, reveling in her well-kissed mouth and rosy blush, then got up and walked to the front of the plane to drop into the seat opposite Reid. He was facing the back of the plane, though his line of sight was partially obscured._

_The moment he was gone, JJ sat in the space next to Penelope and Emily took the vacant seat opposite. Both looked at her expectantly. For more than a few seconds, she couldn't even begin to speak. Derek's kisses certainly had a potent effect on her. _

_Never the most patient person, Emily spoke up._

"_C'mon PG, we're dying here! Spill!"_

"_Yeah, spill." JJ echoed their friend, "And then I'll tell you all about our girl here and a certain agent with a sexy British accent."_

"_Hey!" Emily protested._

_Amid a round of barely stifled giggles, the girls began to quietly pump Penelope for details._

_As she began to share her happiness with her friends, Penelope chanced to glance to the front of the plane and felt her heart fill with warmth at the tender look on Derek's face as he watched her._

_**End Flashback**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay everyone, here's chapter 4. Hope you're still enjoying this one. ****Some SPOILERS for Exit Wounds and The Internet is Forever. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

They'd talked on the phone for hours last night. After the sheer horror of watching a woman die in real time on the screen in front of them, Penelope knew she would have completely fallen apart if not for Derek. It was bad enough that he was so far away. With all that was happening he didn't get to call until she was already home for the night, but she had fallen asleep to the sound of his voice and it was enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

He'd already called her this morning too. Penelope arrived in the office just as Derek and Prentiss were meeting the Boise police at the latest victim's house. He had taken a moment to talk to her and reassure her that things would be okay. She'd scared herself with the viciousness of what she wanted to do to that unsub, and Morgan had once more made it all good with his super-sweet compliment.

He was really, really talented at making her feel so good with the things he said.

_**Flashback**_

_They were back at work the very day after they returned from Alaska. The night before, when Derek had dropped Penelope off, she'd hovered near the doorway as he brought her bags inside._

_When he turned to face her, she was twisting her fingers together uneasily, and didn't quite look at him as she softly asked, "Are you … staying?"_

_Derek picked up on the hesitation in her voice and read it for the nervousness and uncertainty that it was. Quickly he went to her, cupping her shoulders in his large, warm hands._

"_Baby Girl, look at me." He waited a heartbeat for her beautiful brown eyes to rise to meet his own darker ones. "Penelope, don't ever let another moment in your life go by where you're not believin' that I want you. That I need to be with you."_

_Penelope's face lit up and her eyes grew bright as she took in what he was saying to her._

"_I just don't want to rush this." Derek continued. "I have to believe that I'm doing this right … that I won't mess this up. Understand?"_

_She nodded her head and, still smiling, reached up and kissed his mouth softly. "You better go, though, otherwise I won't be held accountable for my actions."_

_She smirked and then giggled when Derek hauled her hard against him and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing away all thoughts of laughter or teasing. He'd left not long after and she had slept – and woken – with a smile on her face._

_She'd kept that smile all through getting ready for work, picking up her coffee and heading into the office, knowing that Derek would be waiting for her. He'd met her at the lift and walked her to her lair, kissing her once, sweetly and softly, before telling her he'd come and find her for their coffee break if no case came up._

_About an hour later, Penelope was completing her online files for the Alaska case when she heard the door open behind her. She spun around in her chair and looked up with a radiant smile, but her welcome died on her lips as she viewed her visitor._

"_You didn't call me when you got back last night." His first sentence was already an accusation. Penelope sighed._

"_I don't think now is the time for this conversation, Kevin."_

"_Well then, go out to dinner with me tonight and we'll talk then." He demanded._

"_I promised you a conversation, not a date." Penelope was beginning to get angry. She recognized the pig-headed stance Kevin had adopted and realized that he was not prepared to back down. He could sometimes dig his heels in and refuse to be budged._

_Exasperated, she stood up and leaned back against her desk, her arms folded in front of her. "Okay, you want to do this now? Fine. Here I am Kevin. You wanted to talk. Go ahead. Talk."_

"_You slept with him didn't you?" Kevin spit out, his face turning red, and his voice rising as he went on, "Didn't you?"_

"_You have absolutely no right to ask me that." Penelope's voice was firm and her position unshakeable. _

_Kevin continued as though she hadn't spoken. "I knew you did. I knew he couldn't just keep it in his pants. That's why you broke up with me? Over him? Him?"_

"_Kevin!" Penelope snapped in frustration, wanting him to just shut up. "You're your own worst enemy, you know that? You know very well why I broke up with you."_

_Watching the mulish expression that began to form on his face, she hurried on, "If you could have just been there for me when I needed you, instead of being hung up on Morgan, I never would have ended things with you. I never would have felt free to be with someone else, and I would not have been open to the idea of Derek kissing me … Wow!"_

_Ignoring the angry squeal that came from Kevin at her last sentence, Penelope merely stared at him in amazement before speaking again._

"_You know what? I just realized what I was saying. Actually Kevin, you did me a favor. So you know what? Thank you."_

"_Penny, you can't just give up what we have over one mistake." Kevin's pleading was whiny, and not the least bit attractive._

"_Kevin," she said gently, "one mistake repeated over and over again is a habit. You made a habit out of accusing me of things I was never even considering."_

"_But you're certainly more than considering them now, aren't you?" _

"_I don't think that's any of your business any more, Kevin." Penelope repeated calmly. "I think you should just leave … now."_

_She saw the vicious look slide onto his face and knew before he spoke that he was going to be spiteful._

"_Fine, I'm going – but enjoy it while it lasts, Penny. A man like Morgan will never stay with a girl like you. Once the novelty wears off, he'll be on to the next skinny thing that throws herself at him."_

_Having delivered his parting shot, Lynch turned to leave … and came face to face with the man whose motives he had just maligned. Stumbling over his own feet, a mask of fear on his face, Lynch took a couple of steps back, bringing up his hands in front of him in a comic imitation of defense. _

_Derek never even spared him a single glance. With his eyes locked on Penelope's, he spoke from the doorway, "I don't know 'bout anybody else, but this man …"_

_He broke off as he began to walk towards Penelope, never breaking eye contact, pushing past Lynch without so much as a thought. When he stood in front of her, Derek raised one hand to stroke her cheek tenderly, and spoke again._

"_This man is honored and humbled beyond words that a woman like Penelope is willing to share with him her sweet, joyful heart and her beautiful, sensual self."_

_He beamed as Penelope favored him with her sweetest smile and reached out to pull him close to her. Derek wrapped her in his arms and murmured softly, for only her to hear, "I love you so much, my beautiful Baby Girl." _

_Moving his hands up to slide his fingers into her hair, Derek gently tugged her head forward to bring her mouth to his, kissing her deeply, swallowing the words of love she whispered back to him._

_Neither of them noticed when Lynch left._

_Long moments later, Derek raised his lips from Penelope's and they both drew in shuddering breaths._

"_He's gone." Penelope said as she glanced over Derek's shoulder._

"_Who?" Derek asked absentmindedly, leaning in to capture her kiss-swollen mouth again._

"_Nobody." She managed to mumble as their lips tangled again, and talking was forgotten in the sweet rapture of their kiss._

_**End Flashback  
**_

Penelope leaned back in her chair, still twisting the brightly colored Silly Putty between her hands.

_Yes_, she thought. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and when this case was over, and her chocolate god returned from Boise, it would be the perfect time to put her plan into action.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay folks, this is where the reason for the M-rating starts happening. I've never written anything like this before, so I'd really like to know what you all think.  
**

**Some SPOILERS for Exit Wounds and The Internet is Forever. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

**

* * *

**

Derek was eager to get home to his Baby Girl. It was all due to Penelope that they were home already. She had bought them the time they needed to save Lucy Masters and catch the unsub in the act. Though it had lasted only two days, the case had taken its toll on them all.

As late as it was when they had wrapped up, everyone voted to leave Idaho immediately. Due to the time difference, even though they had left Boise just before seven pm, and the flight was about five hours long, it was already two in the morning by the time they arrived in Quantico. Once they got back to FBI headquarters, Derek didn't bother to go upstairs to the BAU. Instead he immediately headed for his car in the parking garage, calling his goodbyes to the others over his shoulder.

What little downtime he had had over the last couple of days had been filled with thoughts of Penelope. As he drove out of the car park, he mulled over everything that had happened to them in the last few weeks. Who could have known that, out of all the things in their history, the events in Alaska would have been the catalyst to finally bringing them to the place they should have been all along.

It was only when he was alone, though, that Derek would even allow his other thoughts any space in his brain. The thoughts that were really fears. Was he rushing her? Was this what his Baby Girl really wanted? Could he be everything that she needed? They swirled around in his brain and drove him mad sometimes. Those thoughts were what held him back from pursuing a deeper intimacy with Penelope.

Some days he couldn't bear thinking of how desperately he wanted to be with her like that. How very much he wanted to make love with her. But it was as though wanting it so much acted along with his fears to paralyze him, and make him incapable of taking that one additional step. The only other thing he knew was that he had to figure it out sooner rather than later.

* * *

Unlocking the door to Penelope's apartment a short while later, Derek entered to be greeted by the soft glow of light from a single lamp in the living room. There was soft music playing on the stereo, but otherwise the apartment was dark and quiet.

She couldn't have forgotten that he was coming over tonight. She knew how badly he wanted to see her, even if for a few moments, before he had to head home. He glanced toward her phone and noted that the red light of the answering machine was blinking. Maybe she had not heard his message saying that he was already on his way.

Suddenly Derek heard a soft sound coming from the direction of Penelope's bedroom. Glancing over, he could see another soft glow through the blue beads of the curtained entrance. Smiling to himself, he assumed now that she had fallen asleep waiting for him, and the sound he had heard was of her turning in her sleep. He moved across the room, heading for the bedroom, intending only to kiss her and ensure that she was covered warmly before heading home.

The moment that he was close enough to see through the beaded curtain, the sight that met his vision turned his feet to lead, but brought another part of his anatomy noticeably awake. Penelope lay on the bed, eyes closed, but she definitely wasn't asleep. She lay sprawled decadently across the silky pink and blue sheets, completely naked but for a single white throw draped artfully across her hips. One leg was bent up at the knee, making the throw billow in a way that drew even more attention to the little that it covered.

Derek stood transfixed as he drank in the sight of her – from her red hair spread out on her pillow, to her beautiful, abundant breasts, porcelain-white and tipped with nipples the color of roses at dusk, to her long sexy legs sliding out from under the edge of the throw. Her creamy skin glowed against the colorful sheets upon which she lay.

Erotic was entirely too tame a word for the vision that Penelope presented to him, and he was in no possible way immune. He had been painfully aroused from the moment he had glimpsed her through the curtain. Now however, as her hands moved slowly, intimately, to cup her wonderful breasts and caress them gently, the pressure in his groin increased unbearably. He shifted position in a futile attempt to ease the ache.

The beaded curtain tinkled musically, but Penelope did not open her eyes. Derek didn't think she even realized he was there. She continued to run her hands slowly over the firm, smooth flesh of her breasts, fingers sliding up to caress her already rigid nipples. She moaned throatily as her nipples tightened even further.

Despite the powerful reaction he was having to her wanton display, Derek found himself believing that if Penelope knew he was witness to it, she would be embarrassed. He turned away from the bedroom doorway, intending to move into the living area and possibly make some kind of noise to alert her that he was there. It would give her time to …

Once again, he was stopped in his tracks, but this time it was by her voice, a low, throaty purr, thick with desire.

Hey, Hot Stuff, leaving so soon?"

Derek turned around slowly to face the bedroom again. Swallowing heavily, he parted the strands of beads and stepped into the room. Penelope had turned onto her side, facing the doorway. Her head was propped on her right hand, while her left cupped one heavy breast, the thumb moving lazily back and forth over one small spot, just a breath away from the rosy nipple.

Instantly, Derek wished it was his hand on her breast, his fingers stroking the pale flesh. He clamped down on the thoughts before they could get out of control.

"Baby Girl? What's going on?" He asked carefully. "What are you doing?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious, handsome." She answered him in the same low voice, the corners of her mouth turning up in a hint of a smile. "I'm showing my man what he's been missing out on."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: More of the good stuff! Hope you like it.  
**

**Some SPOILERS for Exit Wounds and The Internet is Forever. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

Her eyes bored into his, as her very suggestive statement hung in the air between them. Lying on the bed, more exposed than she had ever been in her life before, Penelope felt no awkwardness, no uncertainty. Instead, the smoldering, possessive burn of Derek's dark eyes together with the clearly visible growing bulge in his jeans combined to inspire in her a vast wave of purely wanton lust. With a sultry grin, she crooked one finger in his direction and flicked it once, twice, in an age old 'come here' gesture.

Entranced, never taking his eyes off Penelope, Derek crossed the couple of feet to the bed, the distance feeling to him like a marathon course. As he approached, she reached one hand out for him, and in that moment he was lost – gone, to a place where he had only been before in his dreams.

He pressed one knee onto the bed and, leaning his weight on it, took the hand she offered him, caressing it gently. With his other hand, he reached out and pulled the sheet away from her body, baring to his fervent eyes the final prize that it covered. Faced with the bounty of her generous curves, her alabaster skin, the soft curls barely hiding her sweet, intimate core, Derek was both floored and moved at the same time.

Reaching his hand out again, he trailed it down her arm, over the side of one breast, down over her hip and on along the expanse of her leg. Penelope reacted with the tiniest of moans and a wash of sensation that flooded her body. When he spoke, Derek's voice was hoarse with emotion.

"You absolutely are a goddess woman – in every way. God, Penelope, you're so beautiful!"

His touch was reverent, worshipful. His eyes drank her in, captivated by her gorgeous body on display for him. For him. God, he wanted her, wanted this, so damn bad. Wanted to just push her flat on her back, tear his jeans off and plunge his cock into her hot and very inviting body.

Maintaining control was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. But for her, he would. He had to be sure. She was so special, so precious. She had to know that he wouldn't hurt her; that being able to make love to her was a privilege he wasn't sure he was worthy of, but that he would try his hardest to be.

"Are you sure about this?"

In a single graceful movement, Penelope was up on her knees in front of him. Tugging her hand gently out of his own, she stroked a finger softly over the stubble of one cheek, and then wrapped both arms around him, deliberately pressing her body against his, momentarily distracted by the feel of his arousal pressed against her.

She touched her lips to his gently and tried to reassure him.

"I've never been more sure of anything, my love."

He was trying to hold himself so still, biting back a groan, the sensation of her warm, soft flesh almost more than he could take. Penelope knew that it was fear that was holding him back. They'd made so many mistakes over the years with each other, and Derek was almost drowning under the weight of the ones he considered his. She had to make him understand that she was more than ready for this, ready for him. Cupping his face in her hands, she spoke again, with a captivating tenderness.

"Derek, I told you – I've always known this could be something so out of this world. We finally have our chance baby, and I'm not willing to give this up. This – you and me – this is _forever_."

Penelope dropped her voice to almost a whisper, "I'm not made of glass, Hot Stuff. I'm not gonna fall apart tomorrow, if you give in to what you want tonight."

The conviction of her words resonated in him and Derek's carefully held control finally snapped. He hauled her tighter against him. Bringing his other knee up to rest on the bed, he spread them apart and settled her between his legs.

His hands moving rapidly to curl into her hair, he brought his mouth to hers hard, as he began to plunder its depths. His tongue thrust past her slightly open lips to raid the soft warmth of her mouth. This was a kiss with nothing held back, and just like that, Penelope was no longer in control, and thank god for that. Now she could just let go and let Derek take her, take them both, to where they needed to be.

All Derek's indecision was irrevocably gone. The eroticism of Penelope's naked body pressed against his still clothed one made the prison of his jeans an absolute torture against his impossibly hard erection. Breaking the kiss, he gasped out, "I have to feel you."

Understanding, Penelope reached down and tugged his t-shirt out of his pants, deliberately grazing her fingertips against his ribs as she helped him pull it over his head. Derek groaned at the touch of her hands on his skin, and then again as her hands went to his belt. She jerked back when he suddenly jumped off the bed.

"I can get it off faster." He tried to explain as he kicked off his shoes and quickly stripped his jeans off, taking his socks off in the same swift movement. In seconds, he was back on the bed, kneeling, reaching for her again. His large hands cupped her breasts and he immediately stroked the turgid nipples. Penelope cried out and, grabbing onto his shoulders, pulled him hard against her so that they both fell over onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some SPOILERS for Exit Wounds and The Internet is Forever. **

**Well everyone, we've come to the end of this journey with Derek and Penelope. Thank you all for your wonderful response to this story; I've been thrilled by your reviews. I'm sad to leave this one behind, because I had a super time writing it. I hope this last chapter makes you guys happy too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

As they fell onto the bed together, they never stopped touching each other, even as Derek raised himself above Penelope and looked down into her eyes.

"God, baby … Penelope … you have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you like this. But damn girl … my best fantasies never even came close. You are so incredible! So sexy … so fucking hot."

"You're my every fantasy come true, Hot Stuff." She answered, frantically running her hands over the powerful muscles of his back and trying to pull him closer.

Derek used one knee to push her legs apart, and brought his hips hard against her soft center so that his now agonizing hardness ground against her, a thin layer of cloth the only barrier.

"Shorts … off." She gasped out, arching her hips up to him. "Please baby."

Not waiting, Penelope reached down between them, slid her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his heated length. Derek tore off the boxers, working them down his legs, and kicking them off, just as she stroked her thumb over the seeping moisture at his velvety tip.

"Fuck!" He nearly shouted, reaching down to still her hand. "Damn sweetheart, you gotta stop. That feels too damn good."

Penelope responded with a single squeeze that caused his hips to buck wildly forward. Derek rewarded her by taking hold of her hands and lifting them out of his way as he brought his mouth down to lick and suck at her entrancing breasts with their prominent, rock-hard nipples.

At the first touch of his tongue on one nipple, Penelope cried out and tugged her hands from his grasp to lock them behind his head, pulling him closer in a silent plea for more. Derek eagerly complied, giving her what she needed. At the same time, he reached down and ran one hand down her side and under her hip to grab hold of her thigh and tug her leg up over his own.

The movement allowed his straining erection to rest directly at her entrance. Instantly, Penelope used the leg that was wrapped around him to give her leverage to lift her hips even higher. Propping himself on one arm, Derek slid the other hand down over her soft belly, down through the tangle of wet curls to drag his fingers through her slick heat. He dipped one long finger into her and was rewarded with a high keening wail. It intensified when he added another digit and worked them purposefully inside of her.

"Ooh Baby Girl, you're so ready for me." He moaned the words against her mouth, continuing to pump two fingers inside of her, his thumb circling her clit.

"Told you!" Penelope muttered cheekily, making him smile. Her voice rose to a strangled cry of pleasure as he brought her to her first orgasm. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pleaded, "Oh god, Derek, please. I need you – now!"

His answer was to slide his hands under her shoulders and lift her up slightly, at the same time that he thrust his hips powerfully forward, entering her deeply with a single stroke. Penelope screamed his name and held on tightly as they moved together, finding a rhythm that very quickly had them both straining for fulfillment.

Derek lifted Penelope closer to him as she continued to meet him thrust for thrust. He buried his face in the side of her neck, groaning at the unbelievable sensation of being buried to the hilt inside of his Baby Girl. When her movements became more frantic and she began to emit tiny keening whimpers, Derek pulled his arms out from under her shoulders, allowing her upper body to fall back onto the bed.

Penelope moaned in frustration at the move, but the sound turned rapidly into a small gasp of pleasure as she felt him slide his hands under her bottom. Derek had changed the angle of her hips as he sped up his thrusts into her, hitting that sweetest spot repeatedly with every new thrust. She barely had time, and the smallest presence of mind, to think _Oh my god, nobody ever … _but then her body was in overdrive and thinking was impossible.

With a wild cry and clutching at his shoulders, Penelope came hard, clenching and tightening around him. The extra stimulation from her climax was the push that took Derek over the edge, gasping out her name as he pulsed inside of her.

They came down from the high still wrapped tightly around each other. Derek rolled away, bringing Penelope with him, cuddling her limp and sated body against his as he pressed soft, loving kisses to her face.

"Woman, I love you."

"Mmm … love you too, handsome." Penelope murmured, her lips pressed to his chest where her head rested, as she traced slow circles over his abs.

Derek was enjoying the sensation of rising heat in his body along the path her fingers were pursuing, when suddenly, her hand stopped moving and she tensed.

"What's the matter, Baby Girl?" Derek asked in concern.

"I just realized ..." Penelope pulled slowly out of his arms, looking at him with an almost horrified expression.

Derek raised one eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

"We didn't use any … protection. I forgot." She almost mumbled the words, but he heard her.

"Oh, that." Derek lay back against the pillows, "Yeah, I know."

Looking over at him, Penelope could only describe his expression as smug. She didn't get it.

"You _know_?" She was more than a little surprised, "Derek …"

He didn't let her finish. With a broad smile on his face, he turned to her and propped himself on one elbow facing her so that he was mimicking her position on the bed when he'd first entered the room. Running his hand in slow strokes over the smooth swell of her hip, he leaned down and his eyes were deep and very dark.

"Just now, you said that you and me – we were forever, right?"

Penelope only nodded silently, still confused.

"Well, I took you at your word."

She was sure now. He did look smug. Now tracing her lips with his forefinger, he spoke again, "You're mine … forever. And I'm yours. We don't need protection anymore … for any reason."

As he bent and replaced his finger with his lips for a smoldering hot kiss that raised the temperature again, Penelope only had time for the single thought that, oddly enough, that was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her.

FIN.


End file.
